


[Podfic] Black Dog

by attolia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Black Dogs, Cameos, Creature Steve, Dogs, Ghost steve, M/M, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Protective Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Slow Build, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, THEY'RE GOOD DOGS, Writer Bucky Barnes, inferred past animal death, technical writer bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: It's a ghost story and a love story and a story about dogs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829134) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:02:35) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mPdY8Jh5sbmpvkrGXD4V3Ob1yZ4CMPz4/view?usp=sharing%22) or stream below from the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:27:24) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/190J6vN3_TOLylcKr_EuoMxqRjGlNPy4c/view?usp=sharing%22) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	3. Fifty-odd years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for on-screen, very quick non-graphic animal death in this chapter.

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:29:40) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-JQjmmfa1oDPVj8493hTLd7y2IQhlaZe/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	4. Chapter 4

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:06:31) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K1i24p5gHu91gZwXOUO_rJGQRxhma3hy/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	5. Chapter 5

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:21:14) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vFwqeciZI3GHnWgAo_0pF2salkV-muVr/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	6. Chapter 6

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:20:29) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mKAvLxF-kHvC7zOHFYbQV7eAO7OGErJI/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	7. Chapter 7

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:09:30) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/167XFFogdEGHIbuKaoKwtVCRhQgM61VbA/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	8. Chapter 8

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:16:54) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-X8POMl0aPQqvDF2pgwtmSCcahOoDYzu/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	9. Chapter 9

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 00:16:01) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vkpVhECVOeR3Jk7w9PVxfXS51WXQH6KG/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! I made it to the halfway point! This has taken longer than I expected, mostly noise really carries in my house and I don't think I've been here by myself since April. Finding quiet time to record has been tricky.

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 22:32) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Afnkms4iJrgO90ifO9n9mm_hGL5bpcAy/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the beginning (or use right arrow to get the current chapter). 


	11. Chapter 11

Download this chapter as MP3 (length: 18:44) from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p3QjURaYG2dAqFFwvOlNGL2XmhTVQvdY/view?usp=sharing) or stream below from the playlist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat tip to [Amanita_Fierce](/users/Amanita_Fierce) whose recent podfic post alerted me to the possibility of embedding a playlist for streaming.


End file.
